


Ode To Joy

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [17]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-08
Updated: 2008-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #18 - Keys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode To Joy

Mozart and Beethoven often drifted into the common area, warring with each other as the two boys practiced. Why they always had to practice at the exact same moment the world would never know. Miraculously though, one day that trend stopped, replaced with a new improved version of practice time that was twice as long and half as loud.

\---~~~---

When Shiwon suddenly showed up in his peripheral while he was in the midst of his warm-up – namely, the chromatic scale along the length of the piano in both directions – Eeteuk didn’t really know what to think. But his confusion was waylaid when he saw the look in the younger’s eyes as he looked on, the way Eeteuk played his fingers over the keys intriguing him with their grace. That interest, that awe, in turn intrigued Eeteuk, and he lifted on hand to rifle through the pages of music on the piano’s stand before lowering it again as, with a breathe that ran to the tips of his fingers in an undulating movement, he began to play again, Beethoven’s First flowing into the surrounding air.

On a measure long rest, Eeteuk motioned for Shiwon to sit beside him on the bench. The younger did, and Eeteuk played on, a soft smile on his lips caused by the music’s tune, the comfort of it. Shiwon sighed, smiled, and resisted the urge not to curl into the elder’s side.

It wasn’t a surprise to Eeteuk when Shiwon showed up the next day, and the next.


End file.
